Bad Timing
by BlackDragon2016
Summary: Dan and Phil go to the store, but when they come back to their apartment they realize they were in the middle of being robbed.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Timing**

Phil's POV

"Can we get this Dan?" I asked, holding up a lion mask. It had holes for the eyes and mouth. I put it up to my face, making a "rawr" noise.

Dan laughed. "Where did you even find that?" I pointed to a secluded spot on the shelf next to a board game of Battleship. He reached for it and I handed it to him, giggling a bit when he held it up to his own face. It looked completely ridiculous on him. "This is so stupid. Why do they even have this?"

"I don't know. You should take a picture of yourself with it and post it on your account." I answered, knowing his fans would love it. He took my advice and took a selfie with his phone. I looked around more on the shelves and spotted a small glass llama. "Look at this!"

Dan texted something then shoved his phone in his pocket before he looked up. His brown eyes immediately lit up at the sight of his spirit animal. "Oh my god this is amazing!" I handed that to him as well and he took that item with his right hand. He held it up to the light and looked through it. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I'll buy you that if you want," I offered. It was almost Christmas anyways and I was the only one who brought money.

"Would you?" He asked. "Because that would be, like, completely awesome."

About fifteen minutes later we were walking out of the store into the cold London air with a small bag with Shreddies, the llama, and the lion mask, which I had bought on a split second decision. "Oh geez it's cold," I complained. The wind stung my face and I pulled up the hood of my space jacket.

"It must've gotten twenty degrees colder while we were in there." I could see his breath as a cloud. It also had gotten dark. The street lamps were on and they illuminated the sidewalk. A couple people were out, probably walking home like we were. I looked up at the sky. The moon glanced at me from behind a cloud. As always no stars were visible because of all of the lights of the city.

"What time is it?" I asked Dan because I had realized I had forgotten my phone at the house ten minutes after we had already left. He pulled out his phone again and it lit up his face.

"Jesus Christ! It's 11:30! We were in that store for three hours, Phil!" He looked at me accusingly. I had kind of promised that if he came with me to the store to buy some Shreddies it would be a quick trip.

"I guess I had gotten a little sidetracked," I admitted sheepishly.

Dan snorted. "You think? 'Dan look at this, no wait look at that'," he said overly mocking my tone. "Anyone would think you've never been to a store." I giggled, knowing that he was kidding. We both had fun and he knew it.

"Oh yeah. When were you going to upload a new video?" I asked. "Because I was going to do one tomorrow." We made sure we weren't filming at the same time so we wouldn't catch each other's voices in the recording.

He made a face. "Ugh. Responsibilities. I had just uploaded one."

I huffed. "Three weeks ago."

"Yeah, yeah. It's just so easy to procrastinate when you're playing Sonic." I smiled. He was always like this.

Suddenly I thought of something. "Oh! I almost forgot. I found this hilarious new cat sneezing video. The cat's sniffing some flour," I made a face what I thought would resemble a cat's, "And it sneeze's into the flour sending it flying-"

"Wait. How the hell does a cat's sneeze send flour flying?" Dan interrupted. I laughed- he had a point.

"I don't know. I guess it has strong nose muscles to sniff things or something. Anyways the flour coats everything making it looked like it has just snowed, including on the cat."

"Huh." He had his phone back out and it illuminated his face as he scrolled through something. I sighed, he probably wasn't listening to what I was saying.

Then I smirked. He deserved payback for always doing this. "Dan!" I screamed, pointing in front of us.

He jumped a little at my loud voice. "Fuck!" He fumbled his phone and almost dropped it on the cement. He looked where I was pointing, which was at nothing. "What the hell was that for?" He exclaimed.

I couldn't answer because I was too busy laughing. That was a better reaction than I was hoping for. Usually I can't ever scare him. "For not paying attention."

"I almost dropped my phone." He 'glared' at me, then smiled. "But you did manage to surprise me. I guess I did kind of deserve that. But I swear to god Phil if you make me drop my phone and it brakes I will put flour in your hairdryer again and it can snow for you like that cat." I guess he was listening after all.

I laughed and he joined in. But at least he put the electronic away. We talked and joked the entire way until we finally arrived at our building. We got to our front door and I stopped, grabbing the key out of my pocket. Dan was breathing heavily beside me because the elevator was out of order and we had to use the stairs. I unlocked the door and went inside, Dan closing the door behind us and locking it to make sure no demons break in at night.

I walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet to put away the Shreddies. "I'll be in my room," Dan called out.

"Alright." I answered. I heard his feet walk down the hallway. I closed the cabinet door and set the two toys on the counter.

Suddenly I heard Dan scream. My blood chilled. Was he trying to get back at me for earlier? Then I heard something smash to the ground and I raced to Dan's room. The door was mostly closed and I swung the door open, not caring if it smashed against the wall and dislodged some pictures. "Dan are you oka-"

A strange man was in the room with a black ski mask on and a metal baseball bat. He was backing Dan into a corner. I sucked in a breath. Is this a fucking nightmare? How did someone break into our apartment? Dan looked terrified, like all his personal terrors had come true, which they had.

The man swung around to face me, alerted to the noise of the door. I was frozen in terror. He looked the same height and muscled through a long sleeved black shirt. Two holes were placed for him to see out of.

He swung the bat, and I barely had time to hold up an arm, which did nothing. It hit me in my left shoulder and I collapsed to the floor as a blinding pain seared through me.

"Phil!" I heard Dan scream. Tears pooled out of my eyes. It felt like I had gotten hit by a car. The edges of my vision became fuzzy and I felt light headed. I looked up to see the man about to hit me again and I cried out.

Then Dan grabbed his butt chair and swung it at the man's face. It hit him on its mark and he fell to the side. Dan rushed over to me and crouched down. "Oh god Phil, please tell me you're okay!" I could hear the panic in his voice through my pain induced haze.

"N-no," I choked out, tears streaming down my face as I cradled my shattered shoulder to my chest. It hurt so freaking bad. I wish I could just pass out and wake up and realize that this was just a very realistic dream.

"I'll call 999!" He yelled. My eyes widened in fear as I saw the man getting up, unbeknownst to Dan who's back was facing the robber.

"Watch out!" I screamed, Dan looking behind him, but it was too late. Instead of swinging the bat at him, the man just punched him in the face

I heard his fist connect with my friend's nose and a crack. Dan cried out, his head whipping to the side. The man raised his hand and punched him hard again. My housemate fell on his back, blood pouring from his nose and from a cut above his eyebrow. The man seemed to let him scramble to his feet, wielding the bat menacingly.

I had to do something. I can't let him hurt Dan. I stood up my legs shaking. I gritted my teeth through the pain. Before he swung I tackled him the floor, punching his face with my good arm. For about three seconds I had the upper hand. Then he recovered from his surprise and hit my injured shoulder. I screamed, my vision blacking out for a second. He stood up and kicked my side earning a groan from me. He raised his arm but Dan was there to hold it back. The robber spun around and slapped him. He recovered and threw his own punch, which missed. Dan took another hit and backed up against the wall for support.

I stood up again, wanting to throw up at Dan's blood and from the pain. I was shaky but I'd be damned if I wasn't going to help my best friend fend off this monster of a person. The man aimed another punch at Dan's face which sent him to the floor, moaning. "Leave him alone!" I shouted, throwing an object from Dan's bedside table weakly. It hit him in the back but probably didn't feel like anything. But it did grab his attention.

"Protecting your friend? How cute." The awful man's voice was gravelly and deep. "Too bad no one can protect you." Oh god.

He swung the metal bat and it hit me in my rib cage. All of a sudden I was on the floor, someone screaming. It was a voice I didn't recognize, filled with fear and agony. Then I realized that was me and feeling rushed back. This time I did throw up as a wall of complete pain swallowed me. It didn't even feel like I had gotten hit by a car anymore. More like I got hit, run over, then backed over.

I couldn't see through my tears. All I saw were two tall blobs moving around. Was that Dan? I couldn't tell anymore. It was hard to think in general. Why was this happening to me? To us? This wasn't fair! What about the life me and Dan had forged together? Was it all going to waste now? My vision dimmed. What about my lobster mom, my dad, and my brother? I sniffled. I'm so sorry. I don't wan't to be the cause of grief and suffering. My fans...I just wish I had the chance to live my dream life a little longer. Was I dying? It felt like it.

Then it was all forgotten, even Dan, as darkness claimed me as its own.

* * *

 **You get to pick how this story continues! I thought it would be interesting if you guys got to have a choice on how a story ended. I'll list several options and you guys comment on which one you want or even an original idea. I'll then either pick the most requested ending or a really good idea I didn't list.**

 **Dan and Phil both wake up in the hospital**

 **Phil dies and Dan wakes up in the hospital**

 **Phil is kidnapped and Dan wakes up in the hospital**

 **Dan is kidnapped and Phil wakes up in the hospital**

 **Both are kidnapped**

 **Both die**

 **I'm excited for the results! I'm glad this doesn't predict the future in real life! Bye for now.**

 **-BlackDragon2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The next chapter is out. I took this idea for the story because someone suggested it (CrazyBlueOwl) and I thought this could turn out really well. I've also started to upload a different outcome to this story on wattpad, where Phil is kidnapped, under the same story name and username. So if you want to see how different it is, go check it out! I will try my best to upload new chapters in a timely manner. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Phil's POV

Everything hurt. Even before coming into full consciousness I was aware of the pain in my side and my shoulder. It was dulled now, but it was still there. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find myself in a hospital bed. An IV snaked out of my arm and was attached to a machine. I was also shocked to find that I had a neck brace on. Of course as soon as I noticed it the skin underneath started itching.

"Hey Phil," a voice called out softly from my right. My eyes darted to the direction of the noise, as I couldn't turn my head. A blurry woman shape I recognized as Louise's stood in front of me. It was obvious that my contacts were removed and I really couldn't see anything. "I brought you your glasses." She placed my glasses on my face and everything cleared. Louise's eyes were puffy and red as if from crying.

"Thanks," I replied, my voice hoarse. Then I realized that _dang_ I was still alive, and a huge sense of relief and happiness filled me. We were okay! I wonder where they've taken Dan too. Hopefully not a room too far away. "What room is Dan staying in?" I asked. I wanted to see him right away to make sure his injuries weren't too serious. I couldn't even explain the complete thankfulness coursing through me. I had thought we were going to die.

"Oh Phil…I'm so sorry!" Louise cried, bursting into tears. I frowned a little. She had no reason to be upset. Well, other than the fact someone had broken into my flat and tried to murder me and Dan. Okay, maybe she did have a reason to be upset.

"It's okay Louise," I said reassuringly. Even as I said it though a shiver of fear went down my spine. It would be a long time, maybe never, that I would feel safe in my apartment .

Tears were now streaming down her face and I got the impression that something else was wrong. "No It's not!" she gasped out in between sobs. My eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I f – found you lying there unconscious, blood staining the carpet. A few things were broken and destroyed… so I knew someone had broken in. I was just c – coming to get my purse I left there three days ago a-and.." She must've been terrified to see that sight and I swallowed heavily. Louise stopped for a few moments to breathe. "And t-then I called 999. You were still breathing, thank god. But then I couldn't find Dan… Phil I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Complete terror swallowed me. You would only apologize that much if someone died. No. Dan couldn't have died. Tears swelled up and I sniffled. I can't… I just can't. Can't live life without him. Won't live life without him. "W-where is Dan, Louise?" I choked a little on the words.

"They don't know where he is." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. What is that supposed to mean!?

"What the heck are you talking about?" My voice wavered as I said it.

"H-he is gone. The police have started a search and filed a missing persons report." I started shivering uncontrollably.

"Wha?" I asked my brain not being able to fully comprehend what I was hearing. How could they not find Dan? That would mean that-

"Dan w-as kidnapped. A-and you were left to die."

The last sound I heard was Louise exclaiming my name before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a start. "Dan?" I yelped. My heart was racing and I could tell my hair was plastered to my forehead with sweat. My mind was racing with terrifying thoughts.

"Oh my god Phil, you're awake!" Louise came into view, with a relieved expression. "I need to call the nurses to let them know."

"Wait, no," I croaked. Louise froze. "I need to know: is Dan really gone?" I know she would never lie to me about this, but just by some miracle I was giving her a chance to tell me it was a lie, a prank. Because that would be livable. I would be mad for a few months but I could get over it and everything would go back to normal. After me and Dan got out of the hospital of course.

She pursed her lips to seemingly hold herself together. Then I knew it was true before she even said anything. Everything seemed to be held at a distance, like this wasn't even real life anymore, but just some weird drama filled TV show. "Yeah. He's gone." She said softly.

I nodded as much as I could, though nothing made sense at the moment. Nothing was registering. "Okay. Yeah, okay." I replied, nodding some more.

Louise looked at me worriedly. "Phil?" Why was she worried about me? I wasn't the one who had been kidnapped.

That was when it hit me like a freight train. _He. Was. Gone._ Someone took him. Dan. No. No. No. No! No! No! NO! This wasn't possible. Nope. A machine I assumed that was monitoring my pulse started beeping alarmingly fast. I know what happens to missing people. They are found, just months later dead. That can't happen to Dan. Because it can't just be Phil! It just can't be me!

"Oh Jesus Christ Phil!" Louise cried. "You need to calm down!" She sounded panicky but I didn't care.

"Louise! Don't you understand!? It's not just Phil anymore! It's Dan and Phil! It hasn't been just me for seven years!" the beeping increased more and switched to a more alarming sound. It seemed to match what I felt inside.

"I'll call the nurse!" Louise yelled and pressed the call button on the wall repeatedly.

"I don't need the nurse!" I screamed. "I need Dan! Can't you understand?"

Immediately a nurse with frizzy blonde hair rushed in and assessed the situation. Louise looked scared. "Please help him!"

The nurse simply nodded and rushed to the side of the room where a cabinet was and began pulling syringes out. What was she doing? I didn't need drugs! Tears starting pouring down my face. "Please listen to me! I need him! I need Dan, not morphine!" Louise just glanced at me with fear in her eyes. The nurse ignored me and rushed over with a filled needle. Somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that they were trying to help, but at the moment it was like the woman was trying to attack me. "Help me Louise!" I yelled as the lady injected me with the drug.

"It should start affecting him immediately," the nurse said, laying a reassuring hand on Louise's shoulder. Now they were talking about me like I wasn't even here! How could I make them understand? The pain that was flowing through me?

I was terrified. "It can't be just me!" I repeated. Already it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. Closing them seemed to scare me more than keeping them open.

"Phil…" Louise responded, tears threatening to spill out of the corners of her eyes. I hated to upset her, but I needed her help, and she was just standing there!

My thoughts became sluggish as the drugs kicked in. "I can't be a-alone. Dan's always with me." My speech was slow even. My body wanted to give in but I was fighting it. Darkness was attacking me like that man and was closing in on all sides. I was loosing. "Don't you see?" I whispered. "I don't know how to be alone anymore. I don't know **how** to be… without Dahn." My speech spurred a little at the end and my eyelids drooped.

Dan and Phil.

Now just Phil.

And it was just because of our bad timing.

* * *

 **Yay for another chapter and boo for auto correct because I had to type in the first word seven times before it left it alone! So how do you guys think the story is going so far? I feel like it's going very good but I love your feedback so tell me what you think. Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

You don't know how much you need something, or someone, until they're gone.

I wanted to wake up to see my colorful duvet, then walking into our living room to see Dan rummaging through the fridge.

But wishing for something doesn't make it come true. No matter how much you want it to.

The darkness of my mind suffocated me. It should have been me. How did it go down once I passed out? I should have been stronger. I felt disgusted with myself. People say you shouldn't blame yourself when things like this happen, but how can I not? How can not be reminded how I completely failed Dan?

It was because of these thoughts that I awoke with wet cheeks. At first I thought I hadn't really opened my eyes, but realized that the light of my room was turned off. Light from the window of my door spilled in and offered just enough to see by. I wanted to turn my head to look around, but my movement was restricted because of the neck brace.

Where had everyone gone? A tremor of fear went through me. My eyes darted around the room nervously. What if that man found me? Maybe he got through security or something using his invisible army of badgers. Even my own silly random thoughts couldn't calm me down. He would come for me.

Once the thought came it repeated itself over and over, rising my anxiety levels. My breath hitched and the pulse monitor beeped warningly. He could be anywhere. And doing who knows what with Dan.

I just wanted the light on in my room. But I can't even get up to flip the switch.

* * *

"Your shoulder was broken in three places. Two of your ribs were also broken and we had to give you surgery when you arrived." The stern faced man with a clipboard informed me.

It was the morning after and the doctor had just arrived a few minutes ago, barging in like I hadn't just fallen asleep. Oh well. "How long have I been in the hospital?" The question had been nagging me. Through all of my unconsciousness I have no idea how long I've actually been stuck here.

"This is the fourth day, Mr. Lester." The formal way he said it made me cringe. I definitely don't suit that.

Then I visibly paled as I realized what that meant. Four days for that stranger to do whatever he wanted to Dan. "When can I leave?" The question popped out of my mouth before I could even think. I mean, what would or could I even do to help? But I had to do something and just sitting here felt like I was betraying my best friend.

"By the end of the week hopefully."

* * *

Later that day a police officer came to question me about the incident. I described in detail everything that happened, reliving every horrifying moment of it. Not that I already didn't in my head.

Then she thanked me and left. Leaving me alone in the blank room with my thoughts.

A feeling of deep loneliness settled over me. I assumed Louise left go to her house, and I had no idea when she'd be back. I wondered if the incident had gotten out to my other friends. If it had, they weren't here now.

I only really wanted to see one person anyways, and they weren't here.

Unless I got him back.

TIME SKIP

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" PJ asked skeptically.

I nodded and slowly got out of the car. "Thanks for driving me," I closed the door and walked into my building. This was something I to do on my own. Yet even as I told myself that I clenched my right fist so tight that I started to lose feeling in it. Thankfully the elevator was fixed so I didn't have to struggle up the stairs. My side was still sore and I had to wear an arm sling so it would've been pretty painful.

Everything would be the same as it was that night. Even a little hope filled me as I stepped out of the elevator and started walking down the corridor. What if Dan was just sitting on the couch? I opened the door and swung it open, my heart thumping painfully in my chest.

A crushing disappointing sense flowed over me. That was stupid of me to even let myself believe that he could still be here. The couch was empty.

I had just been discharged from the hospital about an hour ago and I immediately called PJ, knowing he wouldn't mind giving me a ride. Turns out they let me out today, Saturday, instead of tomorrow. I know Peej was trying to make me feel better with sore attempts at jokes, but it didn't help. I guess I appreciated that he tried though.

The first thing I wanted to do was take a shower. I know I didn't smell very good and I felt disgusting. Surprisingly everything in the flat looked undisturbed. So the robber decided not to rob anything? I walked down the hallway, ignoring Dan's room and entering the bathroom.

I made the mistake of looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep and they looked haunted, even to myself. I took a startled step backwards. Yep, that was me because it copied my movement. I also looked even more thin than I usually did.

I don't want to look at myself anymore. So I turned away and faced the shower instead. This was going to be difficult with my injuries. I decided to leave the sling on. Why not, right?

I left the shower on cold water. I glanced at the fresh scar running along my rib cage, where they had to do the surgery. I was a mess. It was a hard job washing myself without moving too much. But eventually I was done and turned off the water. Now how was I going to dry off?

I grabbed a towel and dried off as much as I could with bending down. Then I headed off to my room refusing to look towards his room. Everything was perfect. Nothing was even messed with! So why the heck did that man even break in for? Was it really just to confront us? Was he waiting for us to come home?

I shivered a little and got dressed after a lot of struggle and pain. I couldn't help but sneak paranoid glances around to make sure no one was coming up behind me. Because, you know, what if he did? I'm even more defenseless than I was before. What's stopping him? He knows where I live and even how to break in.

Then an idea hit me. Of course. That was how I would get Dan back. I had to somehow lure the man to me. Then when he comes, I'll have the camera ready.

* * *

 **Welp, another one already! I'm on a roll! By the way guys thank you for the nice comments and such it really motivates me to keep writing. (By the way i hope you didnt have a seizure, Florence23 :D ). I'm glad you all are liking the story and I plan to have more opportunities for you to pick what happens next in the story so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dan's POV

I spat at the man. Literally. My saliva hit him on the forehead. He growled and backed away from my face.

"You piece of shit!" He yelled at me, wiping his face with his arm.

"Yeah. I'm the piece of shit. Oh wait, I'm not keeping you locked in a fucking shed!" I retorted angrily, glaring daggers at him. Before I could even blink he raised his arm and backhanded me across the face. The force of the impact smacked my head to the side. I closed my eyes tightly to keep tears in and breathed deeply a few times. The right side of my face stung horribly and I was sure that there was a handprint.

"Don't speak to me like that again! You'd think you would've learned by now to keep your mouth shut." The bruises all over my body seemed to prove just how 'talkative' I was. I can't show weakness in front of this monster. So instead of crying in front of him I take all of my emotions and ball them up into words dripping with venom. This time, though, I said nothing, just keeping my eyes tightly closed. I was so close to breaking.

My hands were bound together behind my back, the rough rope cutting into my wrists from futile escape attempts. My stomach was a cavern; I haven't eaten in two days. And let's not forget the constant beating sessions. My sanity was stretched thin. All I wanted was to escape this hellhole.

Why me? What did I do to deserve this? At first I thought someone would call the police, they would come rescue me, and I would get justice. That was the first two days. Then as the third, then fourth day came I realized that everything was true. I wasn't important to this world. I have zero significance to the people in my life. That impacted me the most and had sent me into a sobbing fit. But now it was the fifth day, and all I wanted now was for the man to end it all. I would welcome the darkness with open arms. Doesn't matter anymore that I have no idea what's waiting for me on the other side. Nothing matters except for release from the pain and suffering.

The one and only thing giving me solace at this point: the man didn't have Phil.

* * *

Phil's POV

I filmed a video yesterday night. Not for my fans. For him. I described the attack in detail, going as far as practically laughing at the criminal for not even being able to kill me. Once I was satisfied with the content of the video, I uploaded it to my main and second channel. I felt bad that other people were going to see that, I didn't exactly want them to find out about everything that way. But it couldn't be helped.

I figured that this whole kidnapping thing obviously wasn't coincidental. That man had known where we lived and everything. He had planned for it. The only explanation I could come up with is that he had seen me and Dan online. That would make a lot of sense. But it also brought forth a scary question I wasn't ready to address: could any one of my "fans" have been capable of doing this?

So, basically my brilliant plan just consists on a few things. One, make a video angering him to try to lure him into my flat. Two, setting up multiple cameras (I went and bought four of them) to try to capture him on film if he tries to break in. And three, using that footage to arrest him and help the police find Dan. I sighed. I know it definitely isn't the best, but I don't have a lot of options.

I've already set up cameras in the living room, kitchen, my room, and the hallway, all hidden of course. Ready for anytime the kidnapper decides to make an appearance. I've even texted PJ just in case I'm not around to use the footage myself.

Am I afraid? Yeah, I'm terrified out of my mind. Death is a possibility. But I would stab death itself in the eye with a spork if it meant I could have Dan back.

* * *

PJ's POV (four hours earlier)

My phone vibrated in my back pocket, signaling a text message. I pulled it out and checked who it could be from. Phil. Just from reading the name I feel horrified again at the awful news of Dan's disappearance. But I have to hold onto hope and comfort Phil as much as possible. I know he feels twenty times worse than I do. Dan and Phil were like two peas in a pod. One was always right behind the other.

I quickly read through the text.

 _Hey Peej. Can u do me a favour and come over to my flat and stop the recording on the cameras I have set up, please, on Wednesday? I'll probably be gone and I need someone to look over the footage._

I replied:

 _Uh yeah sure I guess. Is it for a project or something?_

An immediate reply.

 _Yeah._

* * *

 **Hello again! It seems I may have accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter or something. Thanks, CrazyBlueOwl for telling me. Anyways it's fixed now, here is the real chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Phil's POV

I resorted to sitting on my hands to stop them from shaking. I didn't really know what else to do. What are you supposed to be thinking about when you just taunted a psychopathic person who may or may not be coming to attack you? Or worse? And I have to do something because otherwise I'll start regretting my decision. It's far too late now to be doing that.

Maybe I should be concerned about defending myself. But to be honest, there is no way I can put up a real fight. I practically almost died in my most healthy state. I got up anyways, though, and headed into the kitchen. Was there something in here I could use to defend myself? Of course there was. My eyes locked onto the silverware drawer and I opened it. I immediately looked at the forks. Would they be sharp enough to hurt someone? I mean, maybe? They were quite dangerous looking. I could go for trying to be intimidating because I doubt I'll be able to hurt the robber. Because forks were pretty shady, right?

Then I felt stupid as I glanced at the array of kitchen knifes. I could easily imagine what Dan would say: "are you actually pulling my leg, Phil? You thought to grab a bloody _fork_ instead of a fucking knife?"

The apartment suddenly seemed twelve times lonelier now. The emptiness of the flat seemed to weigh down on my shoulders and I suppressed a sigh. I grabbed a serrated stainless steel knife and looked down at it. Would I actually use this if it came down to a fight? The thought of stabbing someone, sinking the blade into human flesh, completely repulsed me. But my life is in danger. _I could_ _get killed._ Killed for real this time. Shivers went down my spine. I could see myself in the reflection of the steel. My eyes were widened with fear and indecision.

It basically came down to this: would I kill to avoid being killed?

The answer popped up immediately in my mind: no. I wouldn't. I can't consciously hurt someone like that. I would rather die myself then to take the life of another person. Even if he deserves to rot in prison.

So I put back the knife and closed the drawer.

* * *

 **Sorry but not really for such a short chapter. After that last sentence I just felt like I kind of had to end it there, you know? I also wanted to delve deeper into Phil's character, as I felt I wasn't really doing a good job at that before. To me this chapter practically screams Phil. What do you guys think?**

 **Oh yeah, and here's the part where you help build the story :). When/ how do you want the kidnapper to show up? Like last time if one of you has a really good suggestion or multiple people wanted the same thing I'll choose one that could fit the best. Good luck! And may the odds be ever in your favor! (Sorry)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Phil's POV

Why wasn't he shown up yet? It was Wednesday already and I was a nervous wreck. I just wanted this whole situation to be over. It was 10:00am and I had to text PJ to tell him I didn't need his help after all with the cameras.

I felt a mix of emotions that I couldn't sort out. Of course I wanted the kidnapper to make a show. But at the same time I was relieved that he didn't, which just made me feel incredibly selfish and awful. Perhaps I can come up with a different idea on how to catch the criminal? I racked my brain for options but nothing popped up. "Think harder," I muttered to myself. Dan was counting on me, and I wasn't going to let him down.

I growled with frustration after I sat on my bed for about forty five minutes and couldn't think of a single thing. Nothing realistic, anyways. Was it really too much to ask? Just for my best friend to be back safe and sound in his home?

Anger seem to bubble up inside my stomach. It was all gone, everything! Possibly our future, Dan's life, and everything we had worked towards. And the man didn't even have the kindness to kill me. If Dan was dead, then…then…

My breathing got faster and heavier. I clenched my good fist and punched the closest thing to me- which happened to be the wall. You'd think that with all my rage boiling over I'd punch a hole in it, but no, instead I just hurt my knuckles and probably left bruises.

Dang it! I can't even break something without hurting myself! I sank onto my knees, ignoring the pain in my side. I can't help feeling like I've personally condemned Dan to death. I wonder if he wouldn't have failed if our roles were switched.

You know what? That's it. I don't want to think about it anymore! I just want to forget it all, at least for a little while. And I know how to do it.

* * *

I got back from the store and set the bag full of vodka on the counter. Like Dan's room, I ignored the other bag sitting there, the one with the two toys and Shreddies in it. Just thinking about it was painful enough to open up the alcohol.

I looked in the cupboard for a shot glass and grabbed it and the bottle, heading into the living room. I sat on the floor and just stared at the liquid for a while. Did I really want to do this? I was having doubts now. This was exactly the reason I avoided going to parties.

Then reminders of how I was now alone filled my mind and I downed the first shot. It burned going down and I shivered a little.

Don't forget that Dan was suffering. Another shot. He could be anywhere in the world, beaten and broken.

He could be dead. A shot. Laying anywhere, his body yet to be found. He could have been tortured to death. Crying out for help, sobbing before his final moments. Tears pooled in my eyes and I sniffled. What was my life really without my best friend? Was 'best friend' even good enough for him? Okay, how about partner? Another shot.

I'm assuming his family already knows. Maybe all of our friends, I don't know. I only used my phone to text PJ and ignored all of my missed calls and texts. Nothing they say will help even if they try. They just don't understand. Can't is a better word for that. They can't fathom the emptiness of everything without him. Of course I hope they never feel this way. I poured more vodka and swallowed it quickly.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and dripping onto the carpet. If the police couldn't find him, what was I going to do? I can't very well just live here and pretend everything is fine.

I hate the idea of giving up on Dan. I hate it so much. But I'm just so powerless to do anything. I'm not a cop, I'm not a detective, hell, I can't even defend myself. I just threw the glass aside and took a swig from the bottle, cringing from the taste.

Finally it was kicking in and everything started getting fuzzier and I felt light headed. What about the fans? I kind of just stated everything that happened and left them. You know what? They deserve to know. They deserve to know what happened to Dan.

I scrambled up, dizzy, and found my computer under my bed. I pulled it out and logged into tumblr, just staying on the site to type: liveshow in ten minutes, and exited out of it before I could see anything else.

I didn't bother fixing my appearance, nothing like that matters anymore. I set my laptop on the bed and went back to get the bottle. Once I had it in my hand I stumbled back into my room. I sat down, my back facing the door, my laptop camera angled so they could see me. I logged in and waited for the people to start joining.

Surprisingly, almost immediately people started signing in and the flood of comments started. I just waited and took another swig from the bottle. When it seemed like every one of our fans were on and the comment section was about to explode I started speaking.

"How is you all todiy," I asked weakly.

 **WAIT, SO WHAT HAPPENED TO DAN?11!?**

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS TAKEN? WHERE IS OUR DANIEL?**

 **PHILIP MICHAEL LESTER ArE yOu dRinking?**

 **I'm So sorry! DDDD':**

 **WE WILL MURDER WHOEVER TOOK HIM. JUST TELL US WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE! I WILL RIP HIS FACE OFF AND FEED IT TO MY DOGS**

 **Phil, are you okay? We're here for you!**

The comments were all about the incident and more tears slipped down my face. "So az you all know, Dahn was kidnapped. I'm sorry abut the video I posted. It was… for a something." I had to stop and take a few deep breaths before continuing. The comments continue full force.

 **Are you alright Philly?**

 **Oh don't cry you're like a cinnamon bun**

 **Nuuuu don't cry it's gonna be okay! We will help you get through this I promise!**

 **The police will find him and arrest the kidnapper!**

The comments helped a little and I sniffled again. "Yeah. The man took Dan. I g – guess I'll start frem the beginnin. We were coming back from the store…" I told them everything, from the time me and Dan got home to now.

 **Oh my god Phil…**

 **You could've died! What were you thinking?**

 **;-;**

 **How dare they hurt you and Dan?**

Even in my drunken state I felt bad for dumping all of my problems on them. I wanted my fans to be happy when they watched me. "I probably shouldn't have tolden you all of this."

 **Don't you even think that for second!**

 **It's okay Phil! We're here to help!**

 **Don't do anything rash. We can help you.**

I smiled through the tears. It meat so much to me that they cared so much. It was actually starting to lift my spirits a little bit. "Thanks guys. It mens so much to me."

I didn't even see it coming.

Well, that was a lie. I saw it about two seconds before it actually happened, but my mind was too foggy to process it in time to do anything.

The door had creaked open and I turned to look as a fist smashed into my face. I cried out in shock and pain as I put my hand up to my mouth. My laptop slid from my lap and onto the bed. "OW! What the-" my voice was cut off as I was hit in the face again.

I groaned and slid down to the floor. "Wha? Ouch!" It was like a door was slammed into my face. I looked up at my attacker. And then I became rigid with fear. It was _him._ And that could only mean one thing. I was successful in luring him. But I had already taken down the cameras…

"Are you actually as stupid as you look?" The man taunted. His voice sounded exactly as deep as it had the first time.

I staggered to my feet. The room lurched around me and I fought the urge to throw up. This was him. Dan's attacker. "You taked him!" I yelled. My fury was back and I swung a punch at his face. He deserved to know how it felt to get hit. But my fist passed through nothing as one moment he was standing there, and the next he was to the side. I stumbled to the side as I lost my balance. I used my dresser to right myself and turned around.

"Did you actually think that you could taunt me like that?" He asked disdainfully.

The alcohol was not sitting well in my stomach and I had to hold back puke again. "You…are a monster!" I rushed forward to try to hit him again but I was so dizzy I ended up tripping and falling to the ground. The carpet rushed towards my face and my reactions were delayed so I didn't catch myself. I cried out as it jostled my injuries.

"And you are truly pathetic!" I could hear him holding back a laugh and I got to my feet again. I glared at him.

"No. The only pathetic peple are the ones who havve to hurt others to feel better about themselves." I couldn't see his facial expressions because of the mask he wore, but I could tell he was angry by the way he stilled.

"I'm going to make you regret those words, Lester." And then he tackled me to the ground. My head smashed up against the edge of the dresser and black spots danced around in my vision.

He brought his fist down on my face again and again and again. I couldn't keep track of the number of times he hit me. My face was alight in pain. "Stop! Please!" I begged through the blood in my mouth. It hurt so much.

But he ignored me and hit me again. I was barely conscious at that point. "None moar.."

Another hit and my eyes rolled back. Everything was washing away. And my last thought: maybe it was better this way.

And not that either of us knew it at the time, but the live show was still on, and the audience had a perfect view.

* * *

 **Yep, here it is! I loved all of your ideas and stuff, so I combined a couple of them into this chapter (IAmAJohnlockAddict: Phil being vulnerable, CrazyBlueOwl: the Phandom and caught on a video)! What do you guys think? Poor Phil though, I keep having him beaten. Well I guess Dan too...*ahem***

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like this as always. I don't know what it's like being drunk, because that would be illegal, so I kind of had to speculate what I think it would be like and other fanfics I've read. What it realistic? I don't want to have to rewrite anything if it wasnt, but I will because it'll bother me forever if it isn't good.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dan's POV

I looked up tiredly as the shed door opened. Light from the otherwise dark room flooded in and I had to squint to see. The man stepped in looking cheerful.

"You're going to have company Howell." I didn't say anything. It really doesn't matter anymore. I've lost the will by now to care what happens next.

He stepped out of the building for a second to pick up something. Then he started dragging it into view. It was a large bag covering a person? A potato sack concealed everything except for feet. His next victim was wearing mismatched socks. You don't think...

"Why don't you welcome your friend Lester to the party?" He removed the bag. I gasped in shock as it was indeed Phil, lying unconscious. _What. The. Fuck._ I was delusional. The lack of water was causing hallucinations. "Oh believe me, it's really him."

A surge of hate so fierce it could melt freaking metal filled me. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Now my best friend was dragged into this bottomless pit of despair with me. The only thing that could make it worse.

Phil looked awful. His face was all cut and swollen, turning shades of all colors. His arm was in an arm sling but the way he was positioned put a lot of weight on that side. His hair was greasy and a mess, like he hadn't washed it in a while, and he was very thin, like he had stopped eating. Phil, what has happened to you? What did they do? "When the police catch you and throw you in jail, I'll be the one laughing," I spat. Even though I said that it felt empty to my own ears. Nobody was coming.

"We will see about that." Was the reply, and he tied up Phil like I was and promptly left without saying anything. I looked over at my best friend. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to him even though I know it was pointless.

If only I had protected us better. I replayed the memory of him getting hit with the metal bat. The awful bone chilling scream he had made. In all my years having known him I've never heard him utter any sound close to that, and I could feel my own heart shatter. Phil had collapsed then and I had to turn my attention back to the man. I tried, but not hard enough. Even though my best friend passed out on the floor in complete agony I still hadn't possessed the strength to help him. And now we were both stuck in this situation.

And I hate myself for it.

* * *

Phil's POV

I was running. Far far away where everything was perfect. But I could feel his presence behind me. It was catching up. I wasn't going to make it. And then I tripped and fell, and the abyss swallowed me whole.

I jerked awake, breathing heavily. There was hardly enough light around me to see anything. I waited for my eyes to adjust, my heart pounding.

My whole face throbbed and felt swollen. Is this what it's like to be a punching bag? And my arms were held behind my back, something prohibiting them from moving. My injured arm felt surprisingly numb and I can't help but feel that is a worrying thing. My ribs hurt but I guess that's to be expected from being beaten the crap out of.

My vision was finally starting to adjust to the dim lighting and I mentally praised myself for wearing contacts. It looked like I was in a tool shed of some kind, with shovels leaning up in a corner and hammers and drills hanging from the walls with hangers. There was one exit and that was in front of me, a small wooden door that probably lead outside. Then I turned my head left, wincing at the pain it brought me.

I was absolutely not prepared to see what I saw. It was…Dan? He was looking at me and blinked slowly as if confirming it. A feeling of something I can't identify completely knocked me away. He was alive! Daniel James Howell wasn't dead and _he was right next to me!_

"D-d," I stuttered. And I couldn't hold it back anymore as tears overflowed. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I wailed.

He coughed. "That's my name," he answered weakly. In the dim light he looked hunched over, defeated. What has he been put through?

"You're alive!" I sobbed thankfully. Nothing was gone now! Not our friendship, our lives, or our futures! Everything could be okay again because Dan wasn't gone, he was right next to me.

"I wish I wasn't." He answered bitterly, which caught me completely off guard. He wanted to die? What had that awful man been doing to him to him? The thought made me sick.

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed. "You can't give up hope now, because I'm here with you!"

"That just makes it worse," he answered softly. He just didn't see it how I did.

"No it doesn't, because we can go through this together now Dan. I'll hope enough for the both of us. And when this is all over I'll be strong enough for the both of us too. I promise this time," I said, feeling confident for the first moment in a long while, even though I had zero reason to be. I won't be weak this time, and who knows, maybe I'm stronger than I think I am.

* * *

 **Hi! I wasn't originally going to upload this today, but I thought 'stop being lazy and type up the rest of it' so I did! So good for me I guess? Any how, I want to ask a serious question.**

 **How would you want a story like this to end? I'm not saying specifically what do you want this to be, not a step by step, but what kind of ending so you guys prefer for this story? I'm not saying I'll do the ending you suggest but I'll take it into consideration like all reviews. Like, do you want this to be Phan or just friendship, things like that.**

 **Oh, and I can't thank you enough for your very kind reviews and messages. Seriously. I've probably come a millimeter away from tearing up. So thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Phil's POV

I can't help but stare at Dan. It's like I can't wrap my head around the idea that he isn't gone forever. Light flowed in from a frosted window and I could fully see his face since last night when I was thrown in here. He had dark shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep and dark circles around them that was probably from a fist. His nose looked like it could be broken with a slight notch in the center, and he had a large cut right below his left eyebrow down to his cheek. It looked like it would need stitches, not that I'm a doctor or anything. His hair was dirty and greasy and curled from the lack of a straightener. I'm sure I don't look much better.

He noticed me staring. "Yeah, I know Phil. I look completely awful. It's what happens when you've been kidnapped and locked in a shed for more than a week." My mouth turned down into a frown. He should know by now that looks don't matter to me, but I guess he has perfectly good reason to be irritable. I guess I do too.

I turned away and let my mind wander. I wonder what is going through people's minds at the moment. I can only guess if they know that I'm gone or not. But if I'm being realistic, my friends probably don't. I've been ignoring all calls and texts so why would it seem any different now when I don't answer?

"What was that?" I turned to see Dan looking at me questioningly. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You said something." He replied in a soft voice like he was afraid of the man overhearing our conversation. Did I say something? I must have been thinking out loud without realizing it.

"Oh. I was just thinking out loud I guess." I answered. To my surprise he continued to look at me, signaling to keep talking. So far he hadn't been much for conversation. Maybe that was normal in this circumstance. "I was just thinking that nobody knows I'm gone yet."

Dan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Someone would have noticed. I mean, you answer to things on twitter and answer texts and emails all the time."

I cringed a bit. That was exactly the opposite of what I had been doing. "Actually Dan, I had sort of cut almost all communication with everyone…you know, after you had disappeared." I looked over to see his facial expression, as his feelings were usually written all over his face. But this time I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His expression was guarded, and I don't know, it made me feel a little sad to know that he had shut a part of himself away that we never felt the need to hide from each other before.

"Oh." He replied with an equally confusing tone. I wish I knew what was running through his head right now. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking about right now?" he asked, practically reading my thoughts. I nodded. He sighed, looking dejected. "I'm wondering what the point of all of this is. I mean, why did this happen to us? What is the man's purpose? How did he even know where we live?"

I shivered from equal parts cold, as it was freezing and was probably snowing outside, and fear at just thinking about that awful man. "I don't know," I whispered. It was a scary thought to contemplate. Did he just want to have 'fun' with us and kill us just because we were two random people? Or was this more than that? "He could've figured out where we lived from our videos though." I really don't want to think that any one of our viewers is a stalker, but that would definitely be the easiest way to tell where our apartment was.

I could see Dan shiver too. "Do you really think that our subscribers are capable of that?" I swallowed heavily. Theoretically it could happen, but the implications of that are awful. I mean, we share our lives to people on the Internet to provide enjoyment and happiness to someone's life. We both love to read the comments telling us that a certain video made someone's day. But if this was the consequence of it, I don't want to ever be near a camera again.

"I hope not." I answered. Just thinking that one of our fans could have done this to us- _betrayed_ us – filled my heart with sadness. I looked to my right to see the same look of pain I'm sure was mirrored on my face.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I needed to stay positive or I would give up. And I can't do that now that I've promised Dan. "What's the first thing you want to do when we get out of here?" It was the first thing that had popped into my mind.

"I don't know, Phil, probably go to the hospital." I smiled a little to myself. This was Dan and his normal sarcastic self.

"No, I mean what do _you_ want to do?"

He quieted. I could tell he was deep in thought by the way his eyebrows scrunched up. He spoke up after about a minute of silence. "Probably look at tumblr. Maybe twitter." I giggled at his response. He looked a little happier hearing my laugh. "Sink into my browsing position. I'm pretty sure my couch crease misses me." This sent me into a laughing fit. Out of everything he wanted to do he picked the internet. Just so…Dan-ish. He started laughing as well. For a minute we were teleported out of this nightmare into normal life. We could ignore the way our laugh hurt injures because we were just being Dan and Phil.

I had to gasp for breath. Maybe it wasn't even that funny. It was just such a normal response and it felt so good to hear my best friend having a little bit of fun in this terrible situation.

We eventually calmed down. Transported back into reality but it wasn't as bad as before. "You know what I want to do?"

He smiled the tiniest bit. "What?"

"I want to go outside." Dan looked at me incredulously, raising both eyebrows.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just say you want to go outside? Are you ill, Phil?"

I giggled quietly. "No! I just want to actually enjoy being able to feel the wind without any closed in spaces." I thought about walking down the sidewalk wistfully. My hands weren't tied behind my back then and I wasn't trapped.

"Yeah, that actually does sound nice," he agreed. The corners of my lips turned up. It was so ironic. The one time we want to go outside in our lives and we can't.

We talked until our throats were sore. The man didn't come at all throughout the day. I thought that was a good sign but Dan seemed worried. It didn't last long though, because even though we were both starving and parched, we had each other and for now it was enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Phil's POV

I froze mid sentence as the door opened. The bright light from outside made spots dance wildly in my vision and I blinked rapidly to try and clear them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dan shrink back against the wall.

"How're you settling in, Lester?" The man stood in the doorframe looking down at me with a triumphant smile. I swallowed heavily, my heart pounding. Do I respond? What do I say to make him go away the fastest? I looked to Dan for help, but he seemed paralyzed with fear. "That was a question." I looked back at him with I'm sure was a deer-caught-in-the-headlights kind of look and my mouth felt frozen shut.

The man made his way over to me and looked down threateningly. I tried to make my self as small as possible, which is hard to do when you're over 6 ft. My chest tightened and my breathing became more rapid as silence stretched out. He was just staring at me. He still had that same mask over his head so I couldn't see his face, but I imagined his eyes to be full of sick humor.

"You both look starving," he commented.

"Because of you," I couldn't help but mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" The man asked. My heart sank and just like that my courage was blown away like a leaf in the wind.

"N-nothing," I stammered quickly, hoping to any god out there that he hadn't heard me.

"I heard you say something." I could hear the malice in his voice and I started shivering uncontrollably. "So spit it out."

"I, I didn't, no I, I don't know, I, uh, said nothing." I stammered. Please go away, please, please, please…

Fast as lightning, he grabbed the collar of my shirt, and tugged me closer to him while he leaned in. I squeaked in surprise. I think my heart stopped. The tightened fabric made it difficult to breath and made my chest feel even more compressed.

From this close up I can see the color of his eyes. They're hazel.

"What did you say?" he demanded angrily, his voice becoming louder.

I don't want him to hurt me. "N-nothing, no please, I, I didn't nothing."

He raised his other hand that wasn't holding my collar in a motion to slap me when Dan's voice rang out.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on Phil! Or I-"

The man dropped me and I breathed deeply a few times before I turned my head to look at Dan. He had a defiant look on his face as he glared at the man. "Or you'll what?" The kidnappers voice was deadly calm and silent. I felt a deep sense of dread. This was the part in the movies where someone gets killed.

My best friend seemed to pause for a moment, noting the tension in the air before he continued angrily. "I don't care what you do to me," he spat, and I felt admiration towards him. "Because you know what? It doesn't matter at this point. Phil's made me realize that even though you can break me physically, you never will mentally. And you know why? Because now that he's here I will never give up again. Ever."

I smiled a little bit. There was Dan in all his glory. This was the part of him that first caught my eye years ago when he stalked me online.

"I see now that you aren't afraid of me hurting you anymore." The hazel eyed man stated slowly. "But that's okay. Because I'm sure you won't enjoy seeing your buddy beaten."

My eyes widened in terror. Dan sucked in a breath of air in horror, and that was all the conformation the man needed.

He turned towards me. I yelped as he came closer. "No- no please don't I-"

He kicked me hard in the ribs. I yelled as pain welled up. He knew that was where he had broken them previously. He didn't stop there. He kicked me too many times to count, and tears poured down my face. I don't even know how I have any left to give anymore.

"STOP!" I could hear Dan screeching over my own quiet sobbing, and it felt like my heart was being torn open just hearing him sound so desperate. "STOP HURTING HIM!"

That seemed to only fuel him more as he pounded the shit out of me. Worse than any other of the times he had previously. And this time it was endless. The feet and the fists kept coming and coming. I was half conscious now and I was begging myself internally to pass out.

"STOP! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU MONEY, I HAVE LOTS OF IT!"

"JUST STOP, BEAT ME TO FUCKING DEATH INSTEAD!"

"PLEAasSSsEee!"

Things were swimming in and out of focus. Still no mercy.

And then finally my wishes were granted after a particularly hard blow to the head and my vision faded completely.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dan's POV

No matter how many times I begged and pleaded he still didn't relent. He's going to kill Phil… he's going to kill him! And all because of my big mouth! The tears washing down my face were full of sadness, anger, helplessness, and most of all hate. I hate this evil man, I hate how Phil is being killed while I can do _nothing_ about it, I hate myself for being completely stupid and ruining everything once again, and I hate the awful sound of Phil's screams.

What was a world that allowed this to happen while it played on normally, not giving a fuck? How was the world still revolving when it felt like mine was frozen in time? Why were people going about their daily business while my best friend is being beaten to death?

The sounds, the sight, they're all splitting my soul into fractured pieces. And the worst part was the man wasn't even looking at Phil. He was watching me. Watching my reaction with an obvious joy. I had even allowed my mind to create the illusion that maybe it was a good thing that me and my flatmate were in this together. I had allowed Phil to convince me that everything would be alright in the end.

But it's not alright and it never will be. I felt anger at everything. Even a little bit at my friend for planting false hope in me.

A strangled cry escaped me. Phil Lester. First my idol, then my Skype pal, finally friend, and onto best friend. Now he could be killed right in front of me by this psychotic murderer. He deserves better than this. He is the type of person that loves to see others smile and laugh. Gentle, caring, and kind. If anyone should get to live a long, fulfilling life, it's him.

I want to close my eyes, to shut it out, but it would be like betraying Phil. So I sat hopeless and begging, pleading and yelling, while he was kicked like a fucking football over and over again. Once more losing all faith in the goodness of humanity.

And wishing I could take his place and all his pain and suffering with every fiber of my being.

* * *

 **Well how are you all enjoying the ride? You know, I would say that I kind of feel bad for putting Dan and Phil in this situation, but that would be a lie at this point. This story has been great in improving my writing ability, and I'm really happy with it. :)**

 **Also, I might be starting a new Dan and Phil fanfic soon, so stay tunned!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Operators POV (three days earlier)

"You have dialed 999, what is your emergency?" I asked calmly. It was always best to answer the caller this way, because it helps dial down some panic.

"Oh my god. Ohmigohd." The person sounded like a teenage girl on the other side.

"Take a deep breath," I advised, hearing the panic in her voice.

I heard her inhale then exhale, then she spoke as if she had just witnessed a traumatic experience. "Oh my god I saw it, he-he was punched, then tackled…"

"Who was punched and tackled?" I asked. These types of calls were very common. Someone playing too rough or playing sports and getting hurt.

"AmazingPhil."

My eyebrows knotted in confusion. "I need a full name please."

"That's his YouTube name. His full name is Philip Michael Lester, I believe." She sounded somewhat calmer now.

"How bad is the injury?"

"I d-don't know…he was taken.."

Surprise shot through me. "Are you saying Phil was kidnapped?" I've never personally had a caller who's reported witnessing a kidnapping before.

"Y-yeah…I think so…" I could hear her sniffling on the other end and I felt immensely sad for her. She was probably no more than fourteen, by the sound of it, and she probably knew the person.

"When did you witness this?"

"About a few minutes ago…"

This girl can be in danger then. "Are you in a safe location?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Do you where Phil was kidnapped at?"

"He was in his room, right on his duvet. In his a-apartment."

"How were you able to witness this?"

She seemed to hesitate a moment before replying. "I saw it through his live show."

I frowned a bit. I guess not the strangest thing I've heard before.

"He's…famous. A-a famous YouTuber," She stammered.

"Are you positive that it wasn't just a skit then?"

"Very. He was really hit. Blood came out of his mouth and everything."

Poor girl. Someone so young shouldn't have to witness something like this. "Do you know the exact location of where he lives so I can dispatch some police and an ambulance?"

"N-no…He doesn't share information like that."

"Okay. And you said his name was Philip Michael Lester?" I could look up where he lived and obtain the address that way.

She practically sobbed out the word "yes."

I kept talking to her to calm her down as I searched him up. I found the address. "Alright, hon. I'm going to have to put you on hold for a minute or two. Will you be okay or do I need to transfer you so you can talk to someone?"

She sniffled loudly. "I'll be fine."

I took that as enough confirmation and put her on hold while I called the needed units, who where sent off right away.

* * *

I picked up the phone again. "Hello this is 999 please state your emergency."

"A-amazingPhil was-"

"We are currently handling the situation," I assured whoever was on the line. This was the tenth caller I had gotten so far about Phil Lester. The calls kept coming one after the other, and I could hear the other operators asking each other what was going on, so I could assume it was the same for them. Whoever this YouTuber is sure has a lot of fans. I shortly ended the call after assuring again that the police had already been sent out.

Ring ring. "Hello this is 999 what is your emergency?"

"Phil was kidnapped!"

* * *

 **I thought that this chapter would be an interesting way to show what happened after Phil was taken. What do you guys think?**

 **Special thanks to CrazyBlueOwl, Florence23, and AJohnlockAddict for leaving me nice reviews, or just commenting in general! It really helps keep me motivated :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dan's POV

"You are a complete monster." I whispered to him.

He tilted his head at me. He was now standing in front of me after Phil lost consciousness. He stayed silent, waiting for me to continue, I guess.

"What do you want from us? Money?" It was no secret that we have plenty of that.

Then he let out a chuckle. "You really think that this is about becoming rich? Oh no. You're wrong. So wrong."

"Then what is it then? You just like to hear people scream in pain and terror? You like to see someone wither away in your shed? Because I would like to know what the fuck is wrong with you." I feel utter digest at the evil person in front of me. What does it take to beat two people who are defenseless almost to death? To starve them and break them?

"None of this would have ever happened if you had just replied to the email." His voice took on a different note. For a normal person I would describe it as sadness, but the shell of the human in front of me can't possibly feel anything such as emotions.

And what the hell did he mean? Did he email me or something and I missed it? So what if I did? I mean seriously, everyone knows I almost never reply to things. That doesn't and will not ever make any of this okay by a long shot. "Seriously!? You're a maniac."

He breathed deeply as if upset. Yeah right. "She wouldn't have done it if you had just said something back. Anything back."

"Did what?" I asked drily. Quit YouTube?

"My cousin was in a rough spot. Deep in depression. You were her only source of comfort no matter how much I tried to tell her that I cared, that I could help. She would never confide in me. Then one day she texted me goodbye, so I started driving to her house in a panic. I found her dead, and she left a letter addressed to me explaining that she was worthless, even her idol thought she wasn't important enough to comment back. She wrote 'I know you'll make this a bigger deal than it is so I want you to know that it's not your fault.' And you know what? She's right."

A lot of emotions conflicted within me. I feel horrified that I could've maybe helped someone about to commit suicide but I never did. I feel awful. Someone could be alive right now if I had just paid attention.

"It's _your_ fault. It's your fault she's gone."

The pieces were clicking together now. He had done all this to get back at me for not emailing his cousin and preventing her suicide.

"I want you to feel the pain. Do you know what it's like to loose someone so important to you? No, of course you don't. But I'll make you feel it. Your buddy over there?" he pointed to Phil who was hunched over, only just breathing. His face was all cut and swollen, blood running down and dripping on his clothes and the cement floor. "I'm going to kill him. Not now, not tomorrow, but I will. First I'll make sure his feels his injuries for a while. Then in front of you, I will kill him. You will be bound and helpless. Helpless like I was to prevent my cousins death."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Investigator's POV

"We've got a lead." My partner exclaimed, sliding a manila envelopes on my desk. I paused in my eating, setting my fork down and pushing the bowl aside and picking it up.

"Have we?" I asked curiously as I opened the folder to reveal some pictures of the crime scene.

"Yes. Many of the witnesses claim that the suspect is a large male, possibly around 6 ft 2 inches. Then they found a hair sample that belongs to neither of the two victims. The DNA shows that it is a twenty seven year old by the name of Robert Tonaro."

As he said the name I found a picture of the suspect. He had hazel eyes and blonde hair, cut short. "And where was this guy last seen in public?"

"About a two weeks ago in a clothing store."

"Alright then. Get us a search warrant so we can search his house while he waits in the back of the cruiser." I ordered. I was really looking forward to finishing my salad. It was sitting on my desk, taunting me.

"Already done." My partner gave me a look. His foot tapped against the floor impatiently.

I sighed. "You're not going to let me finish my lunch first, are you?" I looked longingly at my food.

"Not when we're so close to solving this case." He answered.

"Fine, fine." I got out of my chair, crossing my office. "But you're driving," I said, throwing my keys to him, which he caught easily.

"Of course," he replied, smiling.

* * *

*3 1/2 hours later*

"I wish I had known it would take this long to get here. I could've filled out some more paperwork on the way," I commented and got out of the black car, shutting the door behind me. I made sure just in case had my handgun concealed for protection. Sometimes people could get a little crazy, and better safe than sorry.

"I didn't think it would take this long either," Jered said, climbing out and closing his door. His locked the car and we began walking up the dirt driveway. The suspects house was in the middle of nowhere and the dirt path wound into the trees. He held the warrant in his hand.

We finally made it to the house. It was just like in the picture: a small white dwelling. It was a one story and a couple windows in front. I knocked hard on the door. "Open up!" I yelled. It was always better to be demanding, otherwise people might think you're a solicitor and try to ignore you.

It took a few seconds, but then I heard a lock click and the door swung open to reveal Robert Tonaro. "Please step outside here," I commanded. He obliged with a confused look on his face. "You're under arrest for the suspected kidnapping of two adults." I motioned for him to turn around, getting handcuffs out.

Then fear ignited in his eyes and he pushed past me and Jered, taking off at a run. "Stop!" my partner yelled. We both started running after him.

We were only a few feet behind him so Jered pulled out his taser gun. He fired it and immediately the man dropped to the leaf covered ground, writhing in pain. Me and him pulled to a stop. I handcuffed Robert. "Can you pull up the car?" I asked, gasping a little bit. Geez, I'm out of shape.

"Yeah." He was gone for a minute but it wasn't a problem. The man was panting and put up zero fight. Most people couldn't after getting shocked with one of these. He came into view and parked right in front of the house. We usually didn't park up there at first because it gave people a chance to run if they saw the car. I pushed the man into the back seat and slammed the door. He glared at me, but I ignored it.

"Now on for the house."

* * *

 **Getting close! :D Oh yeah, and by the way, I have no idea if this is something that would actually happen in England. I don't even know if you need a search warrant there, but here in America you do soo I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Wait, are there even tasers in the UK? Please let me know XD.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter as always!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dan's POV

I looked at Phil worriedly. He still hadn't waken up and it had been a full day. His breathing definitely looked shallower, if that was even possible. The bleeding stopped, but he looked paler than normal.

As much as it pained me to even think about it, maybe it was better if he went this way. Better than being conscious. A single tear slipped down my cheek. Who knew our lives would go to this? Many people have told us that we'd go far, but I guess they were wrong.

Look at us now. Dirty, beaten, starving, dying. Not at all what I pictured would happen to us in 2016. Not at all.

I shivered. It was freezing. All I had on was a torn, thin jumper with skinny jeans. Not made for this kind of weather. My fingers were numb with cold and my teeth chattered. I looked over again at Phil, and he was wearing the same type of clothes I was. It's worse for him though, as he can't shiver to generate body heat like I can. I would scoot over to him if I could to share the little warmth from my body, but I can't because of the restraints. Again, nothing I can do to help him or ease his pain.

Now I constantly felt light headed and dizzy. Probably from the lack of water. It was hard to concentrate on one thing for too long. I also felt freaking exhausted. Probably from lack of food.

I can only hope it will be over for us soon.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Inspectors POV

We searched his whole house but couldn't find anything. Well, nothing unusual at least. I sighed. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably head home. It's already starting to snow, and the forecast calls for a blizzard later tonight. I don't want to stuck driving in that," I state.

"True, it's already 5:15. And I'm starving," Jered adds.

I glared at him. "I would've had lunch if it wasn't for you."

"You know you love me."

"Doubtful."

We left the house, closing the door after us. I climbed down the porch steps. We headed over to the cruiser which already had a light dusting of snow covering it. The man was looking sullen in the backseat. Too bad for him. I climbed in the passenger side after Jered unlocked the car.

"It's freaking cold," I muttered. I picked up my phone which I had left in the car to check the temperature. It was negative nine degrees Celsius and according to the electronic it was dropping relatively fast.

My partner climbed in after me and closed the door. "It's too bad the victims aren't here," he commented.

"Yeah." I replied, a sense of disappointment filling me.

Jered put the key in the car and started up the ignition.

* * *

Robert Tonaro's POV

I couldn't help but smile at the cops conversation. Even though I was caught, all was not lost. They hadn't found Howell and Lester. Everything was still okay. Dan would still get the punishment he deserved. Maybe not by my hand, but he would freeze to death in this weather.

Even as I thought that though a little part of me, the old me, asked me if it was really worth it. But I squished that down as far as it would go. That me was gone the minute I laid eyes on the body of my cousin. She was my closest friend as well as relative. A chunk of my soul was torn out that day.

* **Flashback to one year ago** *

"Now I'm on medication that they told me will help keep the depressing thoughts down." She smiled, a real smile for once, and it lit up her entire face. "I'm finally going to get better!"

I smiled as well. It was priceless to see her happy. The psychologist sessions really seemed to be working. "That's amazing Amelia!" I exclaimed joyfully. She had come so far in a few months. Before, she would barricade herself in her house for days and not let anyone in, even me. Now though she seemed to want to go out and try things again.

We were on a walk through the woods near my house, a favorite thing for us to do. We both felt that the woods were calm and peaceful and helped us think. Especially during the evening, like it was now.

"Really though, that's wonderful," I added. It would all be okay now. She would be able to get her life back on track. And I was overjoyed.

* **Two weeks later***

Something must have happened. Amelia hadn't texted me for five days, and was ignoring all of my calls and texts. I don't understand. She was feeling so much better. So what was wrong? Did someone say something to upset her? I don't want her to have to go back to square one. I don't want her to struggle with despair again. I've known her since we were kids, and something was definitely up.

Then my phone vibrated in my back pocket and I took it out. The notification showed up as a text. It was from Amelia! Thank god! I breathed a sigh of relief. I clicked on the pop up notification and her text was pulled up on the screen.

Then with one word my world came crashing down around me. It read:

Goodbye.

Oh my god. I jumped out of my chair and raced out of my house, grabbing my keys. I ran to my car, jumping in and slamming the door closed. I started up my car and just about backed over my mailbox in my haste to pull out of the driveway.

I've never driven so fast in my life. I like to consider myself a good driver normally. But now I was racing down the road, twenty over the speed limit. So grateful that I live practically in the middle of nowhere, otherwise I would've been pulled over.

It only takes thirty minutes to get to her house, and that is if you go the speed you're supposed to. But it was the longest stretch of time in my life. What is she thinking? My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly until my knuckles turned white. She can't do this! I can't let her make this mistake!

I finally pulled up at her house. I got out of my car, not even bothering to shut the door, and sprinted to the front of her house. I reached under a flowerpot and grabbed the key hidden there, unlocking the front door.

The house was dark and ominous inside, but I stepped in anyways. "Amelia!" I shouted, panicking. No reply. I searched the whole house, not finding her. Then I realized I had skipped the bathroom. The door to it was closed. "Amelia?" I whispered, my heart thumping painfully in my chest. Something told me to not open the door. But I did.

I saw a few things all at once, and I let out a bloodcurdling scream. There she was, lying dead on the tiles, an opened pill bottle in her hand. I fell back, scrambling away. No, this couldn't be happening! "No…" I whimpered. She was gone forever.

* **1 month later***

I now knew why she had done it. I had found out her death could've been avoided. In her letter that she left she described how she felt disgusted with herself, that she wasn't worth anyone's time. But what stood out to me in her writing was the fact that she had indeed tried to contact someone before she ended her life. A YouTuber, out of all people. One called danisnotonfire. And he had ignored her.

I had immediately looked him up, and watched all of his videos, trying to see what she saw in him. He just looked like a tall nerd to me. Rage boiled up inside, just looking at Dan's face. He was to blame for all of this. He looked perfectly happy in his video, not realizing at all that he helped cause a suicide.

It was then I made a pact with myself. I would get revenge. I would kill danisnotonfire. Make him suffer as much as I was. And do anything it takes to accomplish it.

* * *

 **:P hehehe.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Investigator's POV

"Wait." Jered stopped the vehicle.

"What?" I asked impatiently. We were just pulling out on the road and I wasn't in the mood for any distractions. I'm not exactly looking forward to the long drive ahead of us.

He made a show of patting down his pockets. "I think I dropped my phone somewhere outside. It's not in my pocket anymore."

"Oh for the love of god!" I exclaimed. He looked at me sheepishly. "Turn around then and we'll look for it," I muttered. I can't believe he managed to loose his phone, especially right when we were leaving. I don't know about him, but I actually want to get home sometime tonight.

He pulled the vehicle back around to the front of the white house. It was going to be thoroughly unenjoyable to search for anything in this temperature. I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. "How did you drop your phone?" I asked impatiently.

"It was in my back pocket, and it must have fallen out while we were chasing Robert."

"Amateur," I muttered under my breath. "Alright then," I said louder, "Let's look around. We chased him into the trees a bit so let's start there." We started walking into the woods.

"Can't you just call my phone and we'd be done with this a lot faster?" he asked after a few minutes.

Oh right. I felt like slapping myself. "Yeah. I'll be right back then, I left mine in the car like a sensible person. In the meantime you head on into the trees to where we tased him and look around."

"Alright," he replied. I headed back to the car, grumbling under my breath. I mean, seriously! So unprofessional. And why would he bring it with us in the first place?

I got back to the car and got my phone out of it. I unlocked it and searched for his contact. I found it and clicked call. It rung a few times then Jered picked up. Good, now that he's found it we can go home.

"Sam?"

I put the phone up to my ear. "What?"

"I think I've found something."

Interest sparked within me. "What did you find?"

"A small path branching off into the woods." My eyes widened. Perhaps we could find them after all.

"On my way." I hung up and jogged to where I had last seen him in the woods.

* * *

Dan's POV

It was definitely getting colder. Phil's lips had turned a bit blue and I could no longer control my shivering. My breath formed a cloud in front of my face. I was now terrified to succumb to the tiredness that dragged me down. I've seen the TV shows where that one person who falls asleep dies from hypothermia.

When it came down to it, I was still scared of dying. I mean, when you get to the point that death is literally looming in front of you, I guess you realize that in truth you just want to live. Phil had made me understand again that life was really worth living, just like when I had first met him in 2009.

I just want to go home and sit on the couch with a mug of coffee. I don't want to freeze to death. I want to go take a walk with Phil like we talked about. I want to visit Japan again. I want to do more radio shows. I want to go on more tours around the globe. I want to do so much more with my life.

Too bad none of that's gonna happen after all.

I was completely unprepared for what happened next.

The door opened, and a flurry of snowflakes blew in on a cold wind. I shrank against the wall, expecting the man.

My eyes widened in surprise.

It was two police officers, a tall woman in her thirties and next to her a short man that looked in his twenties. I heard the man suck in a breath. "That's them all right."

What was happening? Was this just a dream? Did I fall asleep after all and this was my brain conjuring once last happy image before I die?

The woman rushed over to me, kneeling down in front of me. "We're going to get you out of here, alright?"

I felt frozen solid, like the coldness had formed an ice block around me. I couldn't do anything. My eyes were glued on her face. She turned her head to look at her partner, who was kneeling besides Phil. "Call an ambulance. They both need medical attention."

"Right," her partner said, pulling out his phone. The woman turned back to me.

"Can you tell me what you name is?"

I couldn't think, my mind turning over and over in circles. This can't be happening. This isn't real. Some messed up illusion my mind was creating.

"Is your name Dan?" She asked softly.

"U-u-uh h-huh." I surprisingly managed to get out, my shivering making my reply sound wavy. She looked at me completely concerned. "D-d-d-don't w-w-wor-ry abo-ut m-e. H-h-help Phil."

She shook her head, a slight smile tugging on her lips. "It's okay. We're going to help both of you." Then she got up as if looking for something within the toolbox and tools. She came back over to me with a pocket knife.

Oh my god. She's going to kill me. She'd going to finish his job. I screwed up my eyes, not wanting to watch as the blade sunk into my skin. But instead of that my hands suddenly felt freed. I opened my eyes back up to see her holding up the rope that had been holding my hands back.

I was untied! I tried moving my arms forward, but it hurt even trying to move them a little. They were in that same position for over a week.

"Be careful," She warned.

"U-untie Ph-phil now." I mumbled.

She nodded and cut the bonds on Phil off. His arms slackened a little to his sides.

It all seemed to come together. This was real, we were being rescued! A smile graced my lips. It was all going to be okay.

I sighed happily, closing my eyes. The wave of exhaustion was growing stronger, and now that I knew we were okay I let myself be swallowed up. The blackness was comforting this time and it wrapped around me like a protective blanket, shrouding me from the world's worries and fears.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Phil's POV

 ***3 weeks later***

"You ready to go?" Dan asked kindly.

I laughed. "Yeah. It will be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight." Dan helped me fill out my paperwork to be discharged from the hospital, and I was all ready to go. He had gotten out a few days earlier, but stayed with me the whole time. I was grateful to him. To be honest, I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep soundly without him being there. The darkness when the lights were off was too much for me to handle, as I'm sure it was to him.

We walked out into the morning air, exiting the building. This was the first time I've been out of the hospital since I arrived. It was a cold, crisp day that stung my nose. There weren't any clouds in the sky and it was a brilliant blue color.

"What are we going to do now?" Dan mumbled almost to himself.

"Don't we go back to life as normal?" I asked. I mean, what else was there to do? We can't let this very well rule over our lives forever.

He stopped and turned to face me. _"Phil._ How do you expect us, expect _me,_ to just pretend none of this happened? Nothing will go back to the way it was. Don't you see? The scars are still here and will always be- mentally and physically. You had to get freaking metal pins in your shoulder and ribs for crying out loud." He touched his face, where a thin scar was on his cheek. "No. There are too many reminders."

Sadness welled up inside me. He was right. As much as I hated that, he was correct. I wanted to develop him in a hug, but I had an arm cast for my right arm and it would've served as yet another example. But I had promised. I have to support us both. "We'll figure it out," I replied.

He only huffed in response and we continued on our walk. This is what we had wanted, after all. The wind tousled Dan's wavy brown hair. He hadn't even left me to get his beloved hair straightener. Just that thought filled me with determination. Everything would be okay now. I have to believe that.

We didn't need to speak. Just comfortable silence. People passed by us, not paying the least bit of attention. Good. To be honest the last thing I wanted was a fan of mine from YouTube to show up. Dan still never told me what happened after I had passed out, but that was okay. If he isn't ready to relive anything, I wasn't going to make him.

"Phil," he sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not ready to go back to our flat. Can we get a hotel room instead?"

"Of course Dan," I answered. I was scared of going back there too. Going back to where it all started. I've heard the criminal is on trial right now for his crimes, but if he was able to figure out our address, who is stopping anyone else from doing the same? Although it was a little worrying how much money we've spent at the moment. The three hospital bills so far tallied up to a whopping 45,000 pounds. Insurance paid for a lot of it, but still. Soon we would have to start using the money we had saved up for years in a banking account.

He called up a hotel in the area to book us a room for the night. While he was on the phone I glanced at the new scar running down his face. Some marks really never will go away. I averted my eyes to the ground.

He ended the call. "We've got a suite. On discount fifteen percent off today. I guess it's like a special day or something."

I frowned. "Wait, Dan, check the date on your phone."

He looked at the screen, then back at me with surprise. "It's December 25th! Do you know what that means Phil?"

"It's CHRISTMAS DAY!" I squealed loudly, earning the attention of those around us. I had completely lost track! Something good had come out of the day then! "We can't just spend Christmas at that hotel just wasting daylight!" I exclaimed happily.

"Why not?" Dan laughed. I grabbed his arm with my left hand and dragged him along. "Wait, wait! Where are we even going?"

I stopped for a moment to contemplate a worthy place for a visit. "We need somewhere amazing."

"So, Starbucks?" Dan suggested.

"Perfect!"

We walked out with two coffees. "Can we start going to the hotel now?" Dan whined. He had that certain look on his face that said he wanted nothing more than to sit down somewhere and not move for five hours.

I sighed dramatically. "Sure."

* * *

We ended up getting a taxi and heading over that way. When we got to our suite he flopped down immediately on the small couch. "I'm exhausted."

I rolled my eyes at him and carefully sat down next to him, wincing at how the movement hurt my side. "What do you want to do now?"

He looked over at me. I knew instantly what he wanted to talk about. "Phil, I'm…nervous…okay fine, scared, about what our future is going to be like. Our whole job focuses on YouTube, but what if I don't feel comfortable around a camera anymore? How can I be knowing that another stalker could be on the other side of the screen? How do we know things won't replay like this again?" I wanted to avoid this conversation for as long as possible, but I guess that wasn't happening.

"We don't." The words felt heavy. I want to console him, but I can't help but confess my fears too. I took a deep breath. "And the worst thing is," I stopped, my voice cracking, "that we're not, _I'm_ not myself, you know?" Even when Dan had told me it was Christmas it had been admittedly hard to conjure up any excitement, and even that I had exaggerated to bring a little normalcy. "I just…I don't know. Every time I turn around, I think he's behind me. Every moment so far it has felt like he's watching me, waiting for me to let my guard down."

My best friend nodded, tears in his eyes. "He's most likely waiting in jail for his sentence and yet he still has power over us. Maybe he always will."

"Maybe," I sniffled. Oh, what's the use of holding back the tears? Soon we were both completely sobbing.

"W-we have t-to promise never t-to leave each other," Dan gasped out in between deep breaths.

"A-alright." This was so sad. We had escaped the shed, but it's like we were still held captive in that man's game.

Somehow we managed to fall asleep while the sun set, leaning up against each other for support.

* * *

I jolted up to Dan screaming.

I fumbled for a second, but turned on the lamp located right next to the couch. The light illuminated the room, dispelling most shadows. There was nothing there.

Dan sat next to me, his pupils dilated, breathing heavily. "I-I thought I saw him looming over me in the darkness. I thought he was back."

I didn't care about the cast this time as I enveloped him into a hug. "He's not here. It's okay."

I repeated those empty words over and over, as much to quell my furiously beating heart as well as his.

We both knew things weren't okay or fine.

And as long as we kept checking over our shoulders, he was always going to be there.

* * *

 **It isn't over yet! If you're wondering, 45,000 pounds equals about $64,000. And yes, I had to use a currency calculator online to figure that out :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dan's POV

I could tell he forced on a smile. "Ready to go home?" His voice was a little too cheerful.

"Yeah. I guess we can't put it off forever." I would like to. I don't want to ever go back there.

It was the morning after we had booked a hotel room. My phones display showed the time as 9:03 am. Both of us slept fitfully, tossing about. I think Phil's as exhausted as I am, but he had suggested going back to our apartment. I know he's right, but it doesn't mean I have to feel happy about it.

We checked out, waking out of the building. "We should get a cab," I suggested. I don't want to have to walk the three miles to get there. At least my laziness was something that would never change.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a little nervously.

"Yeah." After a few minutes we were able to attract a taxi and it pulled to a stop in front of us.

"Where to?" The driver was a man probably in his forties with an unshaven face. We climbed into the backseat, pulling on our seatbelts.

I gritted my teeth. This was the part where I would have to tell him where I lived. Or, actually… I can just give the address to a store near my flat. I gave him the instructions, Phil looking over at me curiously. I mouthed the words 'I don't want him to know', and he nodded.

"So are you visiting family for the holidays?" The man asked.

"No," Phil answered unemotionally. I flinched a little bit at his tone. Before all of this happened he would have happily told anyone who asked what his complicated plans for Christmas was. Now he didn't seem to really care one way or another.

The man looked through his mirror to look at us. "My bad, sorry if I opened an old wound."

Phil stiffened, his eyes widening at the man's reflection. I look at him confusedly but he paid me no mind. His breathing became more rapid. What is going on? I nudged Phil with my shoulder, and he turned to look at me with a scared expression.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"His eyes are just like… _his."_ Realization dawned on me. I had never paid attention to the color of the kidnappers eyes, but apparently my friend had.

"It's okay," I comforted quietly, laying a hand on Phil's shoulder. "This guy means us no harm." Was this how it was going to be from now on, taking turns reassuring each other? So far it was looking like it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm?" The taxi driver piped up.

"Oh…nothing. I just tripped and fell down some stairs, is all." Phil replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh wow, a little clumsy there are we?" The driver said cheerfully, not in the slightest noticing how uncomfortably high the tension got.

I forced a laugh. "Hahaha, yeah he is." Phil just stared out the window, not saying anything.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, the driver pulled to a stop in front of the store.

"Here ya are," he announced. I paid him and we both got out of the cab, stepping onto the pavement.

A light flurry of snow was starting to fall. I watched as a few flakes of it drifted down and caught itself in Phil's black hair, peppering it with white specks. He turned to look at me, already a few paces ahead. "Are you coming?"

I shook myself and hurried to catch up.

* * *

"I'm not sure I can do this," I confessed. Nervousness racked my body and I was trembling slightly.

We were standing at our apartment door about to open it.

"Sure you can. I'm right here to help you," Phil replied, looking at me with his strangely startling blue eyes.

He's probably just as scared as I am. He's had to deal with getting jumped in this flat twice. And he's acting like it doesn't bother him. But he can't fool me. You don't know someone for seven years and not learn certain behaviors they have when they feel a certain way. For instance, I could the tips of his fingers tapping against his legs.

"Just…just open the door."

And he put the key, which we had to ask for a new one, into the slot and unlocked it. Phil swung it open, and we both kind of just stood in the hallway for a few minutes, gathering the courage to enter the place where it all started.

* * *

 **Hello! So first things first: 'pavement' in England is the same thing as a sidewalk. Just letting you guys know just in case, Idk. Second thing: the next chapter will be the last one! Don't worry though, as I'm going to do probably a smaller story following up on this to show how Dan and Phil get through the trauma and stuff, it should be interesting. And thanks to those who have dealt with me and my boring authors notes, you know who you are. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Phil's POV

I walked in first, my heart pounding so hard I'm surprised it hasn't exploded. I could heard Dan taking a few soft steps behind me, following. We both crept around the entire flat as quietly as we could manage. I'm so glad carpet absorbs sound.

I don't really know what either of us were keeping an eye out for, but we didn't find it. I exhaled loudly, letting all of the stress that built up to dissolve into the air.

Dan leaned up against the wall, also looking incredibly relieved. "What do we do now?"

The question remained unanswered for a minute. Then I piped up. "Probably clean the mess of our flat."

"Yeah." Dan agreed, but neither of us moved an inch.

"Can we, uh, do it together?" I suggested. Even though we had checked every available place for a person to hide in I didn't feel safe here.

"Yeah," he answered again.

It took us hours, but eventually we had gotten everything cleaned up, and the blood out of the carpet.

"I'm exhausted," Dan complained, letting himself fall onto his bed. "But I don't want to have to fall asleep here."

I laid down carefully next to him so I didn't jostle my injuries. "Same."

We both stared at the ceiling, lost in our own thoughts. I wonder what's hopping with our friends? I had asked Dan to not let anyone visit while we were in the hospital. I don't ever want to be the cause of someone's look of pain again.

Then:

"Phil, what are we going to do about YouTube?"

I sighed. It all felt like too much right now, I need time to cool down after what happened. "I was thinking we could take a break from it all for a while."

He turned his head to look at me, his brown eyes searching. "You mean, like, quit?"

I shrugged, figuring the comforter. "Maybe not forever. Just…until we're ready again, you know?"

"You mean 'if'," he corrected. Silence.

"I think that's the best thing we can do right now," he continued. "I don't think I can handle that part of the internet."

Time for some bigger news. "Dan, I think I'm going to stay off from my social media too. I don't want to talk to the fans." I know he would normally never agree to this, not in a million years, but things have changed.

"I guess I will too, then. We are completely shutting ourselves off from them, aren't we?" He eyes held a depth of sadness. This went against everything we had done so far in our YouTube career.

"I guess we're shutting the world out."

A long silence stretched out. It was filled with remorse at everything that wouldn't be the same. At the change in us. Or maybe we were opening our eyes for the first time, seeing what human nature's really like.

On impulse I reached for Dan's hand. I need to hold onto something, anything, and he was there to anchor me. My fingers laced with his.

He didn't move his hand away or speak, just turned to look back up at the ceiling, so I did too.

* * *

 **THE END! :D Oh man, I enjoyed writing this story so much! It's actually much longer than I thought it would be originally. Anways, important stuff: for some reason I can't see any new reviews you guys have been posting. It'll say on the review count that I have more reviews but none of the new ones are showing up for me. So please just private message me if you want to talk :). Don't forget to check out the follow up story I'm going to post soon. Bye!**


End file.
